This invention relates to rotary engines of the internal combustion type. The invention is characterized by a novel, simplistic, efficient and compact design.
Rotary engines, in general, provide maximum torque for a much longer part of their operating cycle than their reciprocating counterparts. In view of the ever increasing consciousness of energy efficient devices, rotary engines are being given much more attention today than in the past.
Prior art rotary combustion engines generally contain an irregularly shaped rotor enclosed within a mating housing. This irregular shape causes excessive unsymmetrical loading and wear at a few points and contributes to a rapid loss of efficiency. Additionally, they generally contain many movable components such as vanes, reciprocating sealing mechanisms, etc., which are susceptible to malfunctioning and also make the manufacture of the engines very costly.
This invention does not incorporate the above undesirable characteristics which are common to prior art rotary engines.